Don't Forget
by XxXphilippa001XxX
Summary: Nick and Miley used to be perfect. Then out of the blue he ended things and changed. A year later. How are things? --- Story better than description
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning feeling just like i do every day. Dreading going to school. Why does everything have to suck for me? I got out of my bed and made my way to my bathroom and get ready. I was extra tired this morning and took longer to get ready. When i got out i looked at my clock.

"Shit. I've got 10 minutes to get to school!"

I ran down my stairs and passed the kitchen where my mum was making breakfast.

"Miley Stewart! You need breakfast!" she said, she never likes me missing breakfast.

"Can't mom, im running late!"

I ran out before she could say another word. I ran all the way to school and got there with a few minutes to spare. Thank god. I really can't afford getting a detention for being late. I walked into class and the first thing i see is the 'popular' group. I don't get why they're so popular. They're all bitches and jerks. I hate every singe one of them. Especially Selena Russo. Ever since the day i met her, she has made it her sole mission to make my life a living hell. I quickly walked to the back of the room to the back of the room, praying they wouldn't make any snarly comments.

"What, still shopping at the thrift store Stewart?"

Yup. That didn't happen. Who was i kidding? She always makes a comment. I just ignored her and sat in my seat. I saw Selena was about to say something when the teacher walked.

"Thank god." I muttered. I love Ms. Thompson. She always comes in just as Selena is about to do or say something.

"Alright, Miss Russo, take your seat. And we have a new student today. Now i want someone to look after her today… Any volunteers?" She asked and the class went silent. No one likes taking the new kids.

"What about you Miley? You're always nice enough to show them around?" She asked in more of question tone and slightly begging. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Great, Class this is Mitchie Munroe. Mitchie go sit next to Miley" She instructed and the dark brunette girl sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, Miley right? Sorry your stuck with me. I'm not that bad. Swear." She said in a joking way. I laughed.

"Yeah Miley, and nah it's okay. You don't seem to be that bad. Made me laugh. And that's a challenge." We both laughed.

"I think I'm really going to like you." She said with a slight smile and turned to the board to go on with the class. Finally the bell rang and we left the classroom.

"So, what lessons do you have?" I asked her.

"Um here" She handed me her schedule.

"Score. We have all the same lessons together. This should make my job easier." I said smiling and she laughed.

"Well i guess that's good. Beets being a burden." She said and I simply nodded.

"Okay I have to ask. What's up with that guy?" She asked, genuinely confusing me.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"Him." She said pointing. I looked up and saw a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring at me in, well i can't really tell what the expression is. I sighed.

"That's Nick Grey. School jock, most popular guy in school, everyone loves him but he's a total jerk and he's with the devil, Selena Russo, the evil bitch next to him." I explained.

"Okkaay…. well why is he staring at you?" She asked and i shook my head.

"He's not. He must be staring at something somewhere else. There is no way he is looking at me. Not anymore" I said and looked down for a brief second and looked back up to see her eyes on me, looking at me suspiciously, urging for me to continue. I sighed.

"It's long story." I said, but she kept glaring.

"Okay, you know how Ms. Thompson mentioned me being nice enough to show the new kids around?" She nodded. "Well that's because i took in the last new kid. Nick." I started to explain her everything.

_Flashback_

_"Okay so that's the school. Wanna go get some lunch?" I asked him._

_"Sure" He said with the most amazing smile i have ever seen._

_" Okay well here's the cafeteria" We grabbed our lunch and sat down at an empty table. We started talking about pointless things. Things which usually have no meaning but with him it was perfect. I don't think i have ever laughed as much and he seemed to feel the exact same way._

_LATER, A COUPLE WEEKS LATER_

_"OMG I can't believe we just watched all of the Harry Potters. We are such dorks." I said as i was in hysterics with him._

_"Hey, Harry Potter is amazing. Nothing will change that." He said seriously. I stopped laughing too._

_"Haha u guess you right." I smiled up at him. He then got an evil look in his eye and lifted up his hands._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him a bit worried._

_"Oh you know, nothing." He said leaning a bit closer. "Just wanting to hear you laugh again". And then he attacked me and started tickling me climbing on top of me on the couch._

_"Okay stop… Stop. You've heard… me laugh …thats enough." I managed to get out through my laughing. He then stopped but stayed in position and looked straight in my eyes._

_"You have amazing eyes" I blushed and tried to cover my face but he grabbed my wrists._

_"Don't cover your face. You look beautiful when you blush." And with that he leaned down to kiss me. It was AMAZING. There was no other words to describe how i felt. I was on cloud 9._

_LATER, A COUPLE MONTHS LATER_

_We walking hand in hand in the hallway and i felt so amazing. I still couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. I smiled and he looked at me._

_"Why so smiley?" I shook my head._

_"Oh no reason, just happy to be here. With you" I said and he smiled._

_"I'm happy to be with you too. Oh i have something to tell you." I stopped and looked up at him. And nodded for him to continue._

_"I tried out for the football team and i got on." I was shocked._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and he sighed._

_"Im sorry. I didn't think i would even get on, i didn't think i was that good. Please don't be mad." He said looking at me with pleading eyes. How could i ever get mad at him?_

_"I'm not mad. Just please don't turn out to be like them. Don't tease me and shove me around and call me names" I said getting a bit quite. He looked at me shocked._

_"I would never do that. I promise. I love you." He said and i smiled then kissed him._

_"It's you and me Miley, Forever and Always._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wait I don't get it. He sounds amazing. What happened?" She asked confused. I sighed (yeah i do that A LOT.)

"Well… he did keep that promise. For a bit at least. But then one day everything changed."

_Flashback_

_I was waiting for Nick after practice like always. He seemed to be last to come out. The whole team came out and sneered at me and made their usual nasty comments. I just ignored them and rolled my eyes. Then finally Nick came out after 10 minutes._

_"Finally. What took you so long?" I asked but he stayed quite. "Nick? Whats wrong?"_

_"God you're such a freak." He said out of no where._

_"W-what?" I stuttered._

_"And a looser. Why can't you be like an actual girl instead of a tom boy loser. I'm breaking up with you."_

_"But. I - I thought you loved me."_

_"Pah! Never. I never loved you. You were just a game and i got bored. I like someone else. WAY more than i like you." He said and called for Selena. I was shocked when i saw her come out. She walked right up to him and they kissed._

_"Goodbye looser." He said, rapped his arm around her and walked away. I fell to my knees and cried. I don't know how long i was crying for but it felt forever. My heart was breaking._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**AN: So this is my first time witting.. I don't know if it's any good or not. Should i continue? Please let me know and REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH

God this day couldn't be taking any longer. All my lesson's sucked today. They were all with Selena and Nick. God they truly disgust me. They're always all over each other. But ever since what Mitchie said about Nick staring about me, it's all i could think about. Why was he staring at me? Everyone once in a while i would see him glancing over at me? What was up with that?

"Helllooo? Are you even listening?" I snap out of my thoughts to see that Mitchie has been talking to me.

"Oh, um, yeah, you're talking about… um… cheese?" Cheese? Really Miley? That ALL you could come up with? She cracks up.

"Cheese?! OMG! Hahah! No. I was talking about that Joe guy. He seems really nice" I look at her.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Joe .. something, oh look that him" She points and i look to where she points and see no other than Joe Grey. Nicks brother. We used to be really good friends. Then everything changed.

"I know his last name, Joe.. Joe.."

"Grey." I interrupted.

"Oh." I think she got it.

"Yeah. Nicks brother." I sighed. "So why were you talking about him?" I asked now curious.

"Should have been listening" She teased. Curse me and my spacing out.

"Come on just tell me."

"Um, well, i was just saying how he's really nice and EXTREMELY cute" I cringed.

"Yeah… nice." I trailed off. She looked at me confused.

"Huh? What do do you mean?" I can't tell her.

"Nothing. Just drop it." She looked at me for a brief second but i gave her an intense glare. She looked away.

"Okay. Touchy subject i see. So… what are you doing this weekend? I hear there's this big football game… you going?" She asked and i laughed.

"Ha! No. I don't go to those things." She nodded.

"Because of Nick?" She asked curiously.

"Um partly. Also, just not my scene."

"Okay, i understand. Not really mine either." I smiled.

"More in common" and we both smiled. The bell rang and we went to class. Music. My favorite lesson. I was good at music. Writing songs was the best thing. Ever. You could let out all your emotions. And trust me. That was something i needed. ALOT. We took our seats and the teacher came in.

"Okay, so we've gone through a lot lately on writing songs and what not so i think it's time to just dive into it and make our own songs" Her enthusiasm was extremely high but the students weren't too far off from hers either.

"Okay so i think we should do this in pairs. Work off each others ideas might be easier. Who knows? But it's the way i'm going." I turned to Mitchie and i was about to say something before Mrs. Hyde interrupted me.

"But. I will be picking them. Okay Ms. Russo, you will be with Ms. Osment, Ms. Munroe, you will be with Mr. Jonas, Joe" **(Just pretend Nick and Joe are the same age) **Mitchie lips twitched into a smile, if only i could warn her. "Ms. Stewart… Mr. Jonas, Nick" Oh god. No. No. No. No. No. That did NOT just happen. She continued off with the rest of the names. I just sat there in disbelief. Oh god. What am i supposed to do? I can't work with him. Not after everything. Oh god.

"Okay now go to your partners. You have 2 weeks to complete this. You will have to work on this outside of class. The song can be about anything." Nick looked up at me and i looked at him. Kind of afraid. To be honest. What was going to happen. Both Selena and Nick walked up to me.

"Don't try anything Stewart" Selena said with an evil glare and walked off. Nick just looked at me and sat in Mitchies seat who was now over at Joe, laughing at something he said. She needs to watch out. If only i could tell her.

"So.." He said, clearing his throat, drawing me away from my thoughts. "Still blanking out all the times i see" he said a bit awkwardly.

"Um yeah…. So. Should we start?" I asked just equally awkward.

"Yeah… um, how do we want it? I think we could like use piano and guitar or something." He said casually.

"Um sure." Then the bell rang. Thank god.

"Um.. we can work on this at my house after school? You know so we can be prepared next lesson." I just simply nodded my head once. A bit scared to go over there.

"Okay well bye." He said and walked over to Selena and kissed her. Still breaks my heart overtime i see them together. Was she really that perfect? Why couldn't i be like her?

"Ready for maths?" Mitchie asked, and i nodded and we walked off.

AFTER SCHOOL.

I decided to go home first and change so i hurried home, changed and went to Nicks. I rang the doorbell and waited for a while when i heard some little feet running to the door.

"MIILLLEEEYY!! OMG I'VE MISSED YOU!" Screamed Frankie and he jumped up and hugged me. God i've missed this little boy.

"Haha i've missed you too little boy. How has my favorite Grey been?" He said, totally honest.

"Good. A lot of things have changed. I've really missed you around here. I don't like Nick's new girlfriend, You were so much better." He said and my smile faded.

"Uh yeah.." I said a bit awkward.

"Frankie? Who's at the door?" I heard Denise and she came around the corner. "Miley! Oh wow so great to see you!" She said and hugged me.

"Great to see you too." God i loved this family. Well some of them at least.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nick and I have a project together." I said a bit awkwardly. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well he's in his room. I'm sure you remember where it is." I nodded and walked upstairs. I was going down the hall when I bumped into someone. I heard his snarl and i froze. Oh god. I looked up terrified.

"Hello Miss Miley Stewart. Haven't seen you in a while." I just stood there frozen terrified.

"J-J-J-0E." He then grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. I froze even more, if that was even possible.

"Why so tense" I started shaking a bit. Thats when i heard his perfect voice.

"Miley? Whats going on?"

**AN: I know it's short but hey, atlas it's out. Let me know what you think :) REVIEW. Leave options, predictions, ideas. ANYTHING :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS. JUST THE STORY**

Joe loosened his grip as soon as he heard Nick. Thank god. Although he likes to taunt me over what happened, he would NEVER let anyone know. Trust me, I know. He's threatened me over it more than enough times. As soon as Joe let go of me i ran into Nicks room. I started to hyperventilate. Oh god. Why am i such a dork? Nick started to look at me confused.

"Miley? What's wrong? Is there… Is there something going on between you and Joe?" This made me stop, i looked up to him and i saw something in his eyes. Jealousy? What?

"No." I answered quickly. He just kept staring at me.

"Miley, what's going on then. SOMETHING happened out there." I looked at him. Wanting to tell him so badly but i knew i couldn't.

"Nothing, nothings going on i'm fine." He didn't just leave it.

"Miley.. tell me."

"No. Stop it. Do you wanna work on this project or not? Because if your just gunna keep asking me personal questions, which quite frankly you have no right knowing, not anymore, then i'm going to leave" He sighed, knowing i was right.

"Let's just do this" He said kind of harshly. Looks like he's back to his mean self.

"Okay well i've been going over some chords, i just don't know what lyrics. Here i'll play them" He started playing the beginning of the song and kept repeating it and the lyrics just hit me and i started to sing.

"_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_Never thought it'd come this far,_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_& how we lost all that we are" _Then surprising me Nick jumped in.

"_We were young & times were easy,_

_But I could see it's not the same._

_I'm standing here, but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change._

_And I don't want to lose her,_

_I don't want to let her go." _Nick added.

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if its over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone." _Then i did

_"Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm … And with every strike of lightning" _Then he again.

"_Comes a memory that lasts"_

"Wow. Where did that come from?" I asked.

" I don't know but lets jot it down and continue. I think we could get this done by tonight." He said as he started to scribble it down.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Wow i can't believe we've already finished the song. But it was truly amazing. I don't even know where it came from. It just came to us. Oh well its a cute story. If only things could ACTUALLY be like that. I looked to my clock. Ugh. Already 1. Should probably go to sleep now.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

I walked in and saw Mitchie she came up to me. She seemed REALLY happy.

"OMG. MILEY! AGH! You're NEVER going to believe what happened yesterday?!?!" I was bit taken back by her excitement.

"Um.. what?" She just kept on grinning her stupid grin.

"Well yesterday i was just sitting at home doing homework" I looked up to see Nick watching me. God would he just stop? "when my doorbell went and it was.. JOE!" She said and i quickly looked back to her. My eyes bugging out. Oh god.

"And he was like 'hey wanna work on the project' so i was like sure, and we working on it when all of a sudden he kissed me. It was amazing and then he asked .." We were interrupted.

"Hey babe" Joe came up and kissed Mitchie. I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. She can't be with him. He'll hurt her. Like he hurt me.

"Y-Your. You guys.. your dating?" Mitchie nodded her head in excitement. Joe looked at me, smirking a bit and warning.

"Yeah, got a problem with that." I looked at him and started to freak out. I quickly started to run away when he grabbed my arm.

"DONT. TOUCH ME." I screamed. The whole school looked at us and Mitchie looked at me really confused. Joe came close up to me and whispered in my ear so no one would hear.

"Don't EVER do that again. Or you will pay. And don't you DARE say a word about what happened" He spat venomously. He quivered totally scared. I looked up and saw Nick staring at me. I gulped and just ran off. Why did this have to happen? Why did Nick have to break his promise. If he just stayed there and never left Joe never would have been able to do what he did. I got outside and realized i was crying and was finding it hard to breathe. That was when i heard my name.

"Miley."

**AN: Okay i know it's short. Sorry. It's really crappy i know. Well just leave thoughts, predictions, idea's for what to happen whatever.. Who do you thing followedher?**


	4. Chapter 4

That was when i heard my name.

"Miley." Oh god. I knew that voice. And NOT in a good way. "God. You are SUCH a baby. Stop being such a drama queen. No one cares about you got it? Nick realized it soon enough and in no time at all Mitchie will too. You are a loser who deserves NOBODY. Got it? So stay away from me. Stay away from Mitchie. And for god sake, stay away from Nick. He REALLY doesn't need YOU back in his life. He is perfectly happy with Selena. He doesn't need a loser like YOU dragging him down." And with that Joe stormed back in. What has my life come to? Why can't anyone be here for me. It's not fair. I deserve to be loved don't I. _You are a loser who deserves NOBODY. _He was right. I walked back in and got a few stares from people. When i looked around for Mitchie, i found her with Joe. She spotted me and gave me the most evil glare ever. What? What was that? What have i done? I then saw WHO she was with. THEM. The 'populars'. Oh god. No. Please no. Don't tell me she's one of them now. Selena said something and she burst out laughing and the whole group turned to look at me. I got this horrible feeling in my gut that they were talking about me. Oh god. Am i really suck a terrible present that god won't even let me have ONE friend. The bell rang and we all hurried into class. It was Music. Usually i loved this lesson. Not now. I get to endure an hour of pain with Nick. JOY. We all hurried into the lesson. I sat down and Nick sat down at me. He looked at me disgusted.

"What?" I asked him. What was up with him.

"Nothing. I just… I can't believe you would do that."

"Wait what? Do what?" What is he talking about?

"Oh you know. I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just work on the song. I think we need to do more. We can make it better." I just simply nodded. What did i do? He gave me another one of those looks. Oh if looks could kill, huh? That one simple glare just makes me want to run away and cry. We got so into making the song better we didn't even realize the lesson was over.

" Look. Even though i can't stand to look at you right now, this song is going great and i would love to finish it. So come over tonight again. Besides mum and Frankie have been bugging me to get you to come over again. I don't know WHAT they see in you"

Ouch. Those words hurt. I nodded my head and he walked away. I walked out and who do i run into?

"Mitchie wait. What did i do?" She looked at me. The same glare as Nick.

"Just stay away from me." And with that she walked away. I looked up and locked eyes with Nick. He shook his head and walked away. Great.

AFTER SCHOOL AT NICKS.

_Normal point of view._

Nick walks in with a bad attitude.

"Nick sweetie, everything okay?" Mrs. Grey asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just fine. Miley will be coming over to work on our project." He said bluntly. Mrs. Greys face lit up.

"Great. This time she will stay for dinner and no word about it. I miss her. Miley will be here for dinner" She said firmly and happy.

"DID SOMEONE JUST SAY MILEY?!" Frankie ran in screaming.

"Yes. She's coming over and she will be having dinner with us" Mrs. Grey said and Frankie started jumping up and down. Then the doorbell rang.

"That must be her! I GOT IT!" Frankie screamed and ran to the door.

_Miley's point of view._

Frankie opened the door with a huge grin and jumped at me. I caught him and hugged him.

"Hey prankster. How are you?" He just continued to smile.

"Great now that you're here! I can't believe you're staying for dinner!"

"What?" Then Denise walked in.

"Yes, Miley, i decided you will be having dinner with us. No buts or anything. It's settled." I laughed. God i love this woman.

"Okay. I mean if you're forcing me."

"I am." She said smiling. I smiled back and Frankie just stayed in my arms all happy and the mood in the room was great. Then Nick walked in. He looked at me then Frankie in my arms. I slowly put him down. I looked down a bit uncomfortable.

"We'll just be upstairs working on the project" Nick said and Denise nodded. I sighed and followed. "Okay so do you have the work with you?" I nodded "Great, let's just get to it." We worked on the song for ages and as we were writing a storm started to brew outside.

AN HOUR LATER.

We were neatly done and it was really good, if i may say so myself.

"Nick! Miley! Dinner!" Denise yelled up. We walked downstairs and into the dinning room to see his whole family. Denise. Frankie. Paul. Kevin. And Joe.

"Miley! Haven't seen you in ages!" Kevin got up and hugged me with a smile on his face. i hugged back. Missed his hugs. His were the best. Trust me. You think you've had the best hugs? Nothing compared to Kevin Grey's.

"Good to see you again" Paul smiled up at me.

"MILEY! Sit next to me!" Frankie screamed and i laughed at him. I looked at the empty seat left me next to Frankie. It was next to Joe. I shakily started to walk to the seat and sat down. I started to mini freak out inside of me. Every time i'm near Joe, i freak.

"Alright, all hold hands so we can say grace." i looked up at Joe as he smirked. I hesitantly put my hand in his. As soon as my hand touched his shuddered. All of this not going unnoticed by Nick. He gave me a strange look. We finished grace and we all started to eat.

"So Miley, what have you been up to? Sucks you had to break up with Nick" Kevin said. I dropped my fork abruptly.

"What?!" I looked up at Kevin and he looked confused. I then looked to Nick and his head was down. He looked up at me and i looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Nicolas? What's going on?" Denise asked.

"Uh.. Um.." Nick stuttered. Denise looked at her son.

"Don't you dare lie to me" She said sternly.

"Miley didn't break up with me. I dumped her." He said quickly and looked down. His whole family turned to him and looked shocked at what he had just said. I just looked away awkwardly to see Joe smirking at me once again. The storm kept on getting worse and i was feeling awkward enough so i figured it was time to leave.

"Um.. I'm just gunna go." I said as i started to get up.

"Oh no. You are not going anywhere. Not in this weather. It's too dangerous. I'll call your mum and explain. You can stay here in the guest room and none of you even try to fight me on this. Miley you will be staying." I looked at her then out the window and saw a bit of lightning strike down. I nodded and sat down and finished my dinner in silence. Not much was said, besides a few words asking to pass the food and such. When dinner was finished, i offered to help Denise with the dished but she wouldn't have it, so instead Frankie took my hand and dragged me to his bedroom to play with him. We were playing with his toys for a while when he suddenly spoke.

"What happened between you and Nick?" i looked at him a bit taken back.

"Um. Well to be honest, franks, I don't really know. I thought we were perfect. I loved your brother so much. With all my heart. But i guess he didn't feel the same way. I was some game to him." He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, i don't really know but his feeling and such were fake. He didn't feel that. Thats what he told me the day things ended between us."

"What happened that day?"

"Well i was waiting for your brother after his practice and he took forever. When he finally came out he came up to me and told me he wanted to break up. That i was a game to him and he got bored of it. He told me he had another girl who he loved and was much better than me and he called her over and kissed her then walked away forever." I said and started to cry a bit. Frankie came up to me and gave me a big hug and started to comfort me.

_Normal point of view._

"He told me he had another girl who he loved and was much better than me and he called her over and kissed her then walked away forever." Nick was stood by the door listening to the whole thing. He turned around to see Kevin standing there. He shook his head, gave his little brother a disappointed look and walked away. Nick just turned back around and knocked on the door.

"Miley?"

_Miley's point of view._

"Miley?" I looked up and saw Nick standing there. I wiped my eyes.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered/ asked.

"Um, i set up the guest room for you."

"Uh, thanks." I said and followed him to the guest room.

"Well, here are some old pajamas of mine. They'll be a bit big but they're better than nothing." I just nodded my head. I couldn't talk to him right now.

"Okay well. Night." He said and walked out. I got changed and got into bed. I looked out the window and saw the storm getting worse. I hate when it's like this. It always reminds me of that night. That dreadful night with Joe. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as i thought about that night.

_"Hey Joe!" I said as i walked into the house. It was just me and him tonight. The whole family went away for something. It was the only reason why i came tonight. If Nick would have been here, i would have never come. I'm so glad Joe and i stayed friends after NIck dumped me._

_"Hey! Just in time for the movie! So i was thinking we could watch in my room." He said and i looked at him confused. _

_"But you don't have a tv in your room?" I looked at him and his face changed then went back to normal._

_"Uh.. yeah.. i got a new one" He said looking at me hopeful for some reason._

_"Oh right cool" I said and smiled and went up to his room. I walked in and looked around. There was no TV. "Huh? Joe there's no.." I turned around and saw him lock the door. "W-What are you doing?" He just looked at me and smirked. "Joe?"_

_"Shhh.." He came closer to me and started pushing me against the wall. "You know, i'm so glad you and Nick broke up. Now you can be all mine." He got a grip on me and held so tight. I looked up at him in fear as he pushed me to the bed and got onto of me. He then ripped of my top. I started crying and screaming and kicking. _

_"STOP! GET OFF ME! HELP!" I screamed but it was no use, no one was listening. I started hitting and kicking but it did no use. He kept coming at me. He took of my bra with me struggling as much as possible but it was not use. He the started to unzip my pants. Next thing i know i was going through unbearable pain._

I woke up screaming and crying. Nick came running in.

"Are you okay?!" Denise and Paul and Kevin then came running in.

"Whats wrong?" Kevin asked. I was in hysterics. Then Joe walked in. I couldn't breath. I looked up at him and started crying more.

"GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone looked at me confused then to Joe. He looked at me with a 'shut up' look. He started walking towards me. I crawled to the back of the bed. "No! Get away from me! I won't let you do that to me again! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I was in hysterics. The Grey family looked at me.

"Do what to you Miley?" Kevin asked. I looked at him scared and frightened. Nick noticed.

"Miley. What did Joe do to you?" Nick asked. I then turned to him to see his questioning eyes. Then Paul. Then Denise. All looking at me concerned. Then Joe. Looking fierce. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"He.. He.. He raped me." I chocked out.

**AN: Sorry been a while. Wow. This is the longest i've ever written. What y'all think? Good? Bad? Leave a review :) Thoughts. Likes. Dislikes. Predictions. Suggestions. Anything :)**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So sorry! I haven't updated in a while! I was just in a play and the rehearsals were CRAZY, EVERY spare second i had was a rehearsals and the last performance was yesterday ( WENT WELL :D) And then today is my birthday, so im celebrating with my friends today and then tomorrow with family and on sunday have a BUNCH of work to catch up on and then on Tuesday im off to London, but ill try to get one out before then! So sorry!**

**-Philippa (first time revealing my name) x**

**JUST MADE NEW SERIES. California Baby. Check it out. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry. I am so mad at myself right now. I could cry. i wrote out the whole chapter. And it was pretty long. And not too bad and then i closed it by accident without saving it :'( I am trying to re-write it but i cant remember it all, i've been working on it for the past few days. :'(


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Grr…. This is my 2nd time writing this. I am so pissed off right now. Anyway sorry taken so long. A) I had to re-write it and B) Made a new story. CHECK IT OUT! :D California Baby. i really like it :)**

_Nick's point of view._

What? He did WHAT to her? No. Is she lying? Who are we kidding this is Miley. Sweet Innocent Miley. She would never lie. And especially not about something like this and look at her. There is no way she can be lying, you can tell just by looking at her. Everyone was in shock while Miley was shaking. We all turned back to look at Joe to see he had gone. My parents quickly went out to find him. I looked back to Miley and she was a mess, I went up to her and pulled her into a hug and at first she resisted and i could tell she felt uncomfortable but i didn't let go. Eventually she caved and sunk into my chest. She was back in my arms. It felt good. My parents came back in and my mum had teary eyes. The must not be coping well but I know they believe Miley.

"Im so sorry. He's gone but we will talk about this in the morning and we will help you. OKay?" And with that they both walked out. Miley started to cry more so i just held her tighter.

_Miley's point of view_

"Im so sorry. He's gone but we will talk about this in the morning and we will help you. Okay?" I started to cry more at this. Partly just because i was scared about everything but also happy. I had these people back in my life. It was a good thing. And they believed me and were helping me, even though it was about their son. And most of all because of Nick. Nick. It felt so good to have his arms around me. I missed him. Everything about him. I still love him. Like mad. But it also hurts to be in his arms right now. Even though he makes me feel safe, I know that I'm not his. I'm in his arms but can't be his and that hurts. I wish he was still mine and I was still his. Kevin left the room and i was then alone with Nick. He just held onto me but eventually he started to pull away.

"No. Please don't. Stay"

_Nick's point of view._

I loved her being in my arms. I never wanted to let go but i knew i had to. I started to pull away but then she spoke and it stopped me instantly

"No. Please don't. Stay." Hearing that put a smile on my lips.

"Okay." I said and i crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. It felt so right. This was how it was supposed to be. But i did what i did to help her. To make sure she wouldn't get hurt. I wanted her to stay happy. If I had known what Joe was planning… It was meant to go that way! I did everything for her, to make her happy and it didn't even matter because in the end Joe, my own brother, ruined that. I could have just been with her the whole time. I missed her.

_So with smiles on both of their faces, they fell asleep, happy in each others arms. How it should be._

"Nick. Nick get up" I was awoken by Kevin.

"What?"

"You need to wake up. Breakfast is ready and mom and dad want to talk to Miley about the whole situation and what they're going to do." Ugh. I groaned.

"And what are you doing in here? You have girlfriend you know? I mean we might not like her but.." Ugh. He can be SO annoying.

"I know. She was lonely. She begged for me to stay. What was i supposed to do? I have a girlfriend… who I..love."

"Fine. Just get downstairs." Finally he left.

"Miley. Miley you need to wake up"

"I am awake. Have been for a while." My eyes widened. She sounds … pissed?

_Miley's point of view._

"I know. She was lonely. She begged for me to stay. What was i supposed to do? I have a girlfriend… who I..love." Is that how he really feels? Does he seriously just not care at all? I mean, he HAD to have felt something there. It couldn't have just been me. It couldn't. There was something there last night. I know there was.

"Fine. Just get downstairs."

"Miley. Miley you need to wake up" I heard him say and to be honest at this point i was a bit pissed.

"I am awake. Have been for a while." He leaned back a bit.

"Are, are you mad at me?"

"No." And with that i got out of bed and went downstairs.

When i got into the kitchen everyone was there and they all turned to look at me. Frankie came running up to me and jumped into my arms and i hugged him close and then i heard him sniffle.

"Frankster? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"Joe's not here and they told me that he left and that he hurt you. How could he hurt you. How could anyone hurt you? I don't get it. Everybody keeps hurting you. I love you and it's not fair. First Nick hurt you and now Joe." I hugged him close. God i loved this boy. He was great. I truly loved everything about him. He so amazing and wonderful and does not need to worry about this stuff at his age.

"Shhh… Don't cry. I'm fine now. See" I smiled at him. And he nodded his head.

_Nick's point of view._

"Joe's not here and they told me that he left and that he hurt you. How could he hurt you. How could anyone hurt you? I don't get it. Everybody keeps hurting you. I love you and it's not fair. First Nick hurt you and now Joe." He's right. I have hurt her. And i never should have but you have to understand. I did it to cause her LESS pain. If only i could take it back.

"Shhh… Don't cry. I'm fine now. See" Then she smiled her amazing smile. I love that smile. We all sat down and i went to sit down next to Miley. I could tell she didn't like it but i did.

"So Miley. About Joe. We will call the police and they can sought it out. He has done wrong and needs to pay and he may be our son but we care about you too and he deserves whatever he gets."

"NO!" What? "No. Don't just, leave it. I want to forget about it." Is she crazy? He raped her! I hate his guts and he needs to pay!

_Miley's point of view._

"NO!" They all looked at me like i was crazy. "No. Don't just, leave it. I want to forget about it." They have to understand i just want to forget him."Please. I just want him gone. Other than that i don't care. Please." They all sighed and i could tell they didn't like it but they gave in.

"Okay you guys need to hurry and get ready. Kevin will be driving you all to school." I nodded my head and excused myself to get ready for school.

The car drive was silent. I sat in the back with Frankie and at that point it was good but once we dropped him off it was silent. We arrived at school and i got out and all of a sudden felt nervous. Nick came up to my side and he could obviously tell how i was feeling.

"Hey, you okay? Look it's gunna be alright." He said as he stroked my cheek. What was he doing? All of a sudden i noticed that everyone was looking at us.

"W-W-W-Why is everyone staring at us?" I stuttered out. He turned around and that's when we heard the whispering.

"Did you hear? Her and Joe got it on."

"Yeah i heard that's why Nick dumped her."

"No. That's not what i heard. I heard that Joe supposedly raped her but i bet she's lying. I bet she begged for it." OMG. How does everyone know. My eyes started to water up and Nick pulled me close to him and got me inside. We went to my locker and he turned to me.

"Shh… don't cry. They're not worth your tears. You know none of that is true. We believe you. We know it's true." He said as he wiped my tears and pulled my close.

"Mitchie!" I turned around and saw Mitchie running towards me looking frantic.

"Yeah?" I said sort of weakly.

"Omg. It's true. I am so sorry!" She said and pushed Nick out of the way to hug me.

"It's okay." She looked at me like i was stupid.

"No it's not. Especially since you had to go through this alone." She shot Nick a glare.

_Nick's point of view._

"No it's not. Especially since you had to go through this alone." She shot me a glare. I get it. I wasn't there for her when she needed me but I'm here now right?

"Look Miley. I'm really sorry too and I should have been there for you then but i am here for you now. Okay?" I said hopefully she would accept this. She gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"Ew Stewart. Heard you got it on with Joe. A bit skanky don't you reckon." What the hell is her problem. I saw Miley's eyes well up. NO. I've had enough of this. I have stood back for too long.

"Enough Selena. Just stop picking on her." She looked at me shocked. But i didn't care.

"Excuse me. How can you talk to me like that? I'm your girlfriend." I scoffed.

"Ex- Girlfriend." She looked shocked but with that she tromped away. I looked to Miley and she looked shocked.

"What?"

_Miley's point of view._

"What?"

"Why did you just do that?"

"Well you saw how she was treating you. And she can't do that. So i ended it with her." That makes no sense.

"But. But you love her." He said so this morning.

"No i don't. Never have." I looked at him shocked.

"W-what?"

"I never loved her. Never can. I can only love one person. And it has always been the same person." I looked at him. What is he saying? When he first tole me he loved me, he said he has never said it before.. so does that mean..?

"Yes." Can he read my mind? He laughed.

"No. You're thinking out loud."

"Oops."

"Yes. I still love you. Never stopped." I just stood there staring at him. I was shocked. Then i was even more shocked when i saw him leaning down to me. What was he doing? And then. I felt his lips on mine.

**AN: Yes i managed to get it out today :) So, what do you think? Honest opinion and please review with you opinion or how you think it should go. I love it when people give longer reviews then just 'update.' Please give me more :) It would make me so happy :D**


	8. Take over

So i've sort of lost inspiration on this story and i have loads of things going on my life right now so i am going to stop writing this but if anyone wants to adopt the story and continue writing it, let me know and i will chose. I WILL continue writing my other story. Sorry x

-Philippa x


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, so no one said anything about wanting to do it and well i was thinking maybe ill still do it but it won't be quick. I have ALOT going on write. I have these huge exams but im making this for you :) Hope you enjoy it :D**

_Miley's Point Of View._

OMG. Nick's kissing me. I have wanted this for so long. This is finally good. Right? But no, i can't do this. He left. He broke my heart. I can't just let him back in like this. So i pulled away.

"Nick. Stop." He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Don't you want this? I thought… I thought you still loved me too." I do. I truly do. But. I can't tell him that. I can't risk him breaking my heart again.

"No. Im sorry. I moved on." And with that i walked away. I had no idea i could lie that well. That had to be the hardest thing i have ever done. But if i didn't i know that i will just get hurt worse. I could feel my eyes glazing over with tears, i knew i shouldn't but i shot a quick glance back at Nick. He looked broken. I couldn't believe i caused him to be like that. But i jut kept walking i HAD to.

I walked straight to the girls toilets and that's when i truly started to cry. This is how it is always. I got to the girls toilets and i cry. It never changes. I pulled up my sleeves and saw my scars. I guess i never told you this. No one knows. There isn't really anyone to care enough to know. I guess that's why i do this. I harm myself. All of a sudden Mitchie burst in so i quickly pulled down my sleeves.

"Omg, Miley, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Im not." She looked at me like she didn't believe me. "Fine i am."

"Why? Nick told you he still loves you. Why did you go off like that? Why did you tell him you don't love him anymore? I mean you clearly do. Don't you?" She looked at me begging for an answer. I sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah i do." I whispered. But she heard.

"Then why did you say all that?" She looked at me confused.

"Mitchie. I can't just take him back. He broke my heart. He just left. He said i was a GAME to him. Mitchie how i meant to believe him? How am i meant to TRUST him. I don't… i don't want to get hurt." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Look. i know i haven't know you for long but i can see this is hurting you and i can see you love him and i can ee he loves you and he truly does. No jokes. Just look at him and you can see it. But it's your choice." With that she waled out. I just stared at the door. I looked down at my arms again and did what i knew best. Took out a piece of glass to cut myself. It's was what i always did to deal with things. I pressed the piece of glass against my skin, feeling the piercing pain shoot through me. But is was nice. Just what i wanted.

2 weeks passed and Nick tried talking to me but i couldn't let him. Mitchie tried to but for some reason i just blocked her out. I hadn't talked to anyone since that day. I started to cut even more. And worse. We were sat in class, all of us. The 'populars', me, mitchie. The rest of the class.

"Okay, SO. We are going to be doing trust exercise today" Ms. Thompsan said. Great. I LLOOOVEEE these things. It's always a paired thing. Who would i go with? "Now i wont be letting you pick your partners. That would be too easy." Oh god. PLEASE don't pick Nick for me. "So… it'll be…Nick and.." Not me. Not me. Not me. "Selena." Okay, not too sure that's any better. But it obviously was to her because she squealed. Grrreeat. "Okay and… Mitchie with … Harper" Thats Selena's 'BF', more like wannabe." Miley with …" Well this would be interesting. "David" I looked up and saw David look at me and then Nick too. i just looked down quickly. David is Nicks best friend. He's not too bad, he's never been one of the mean ones, he never said or did anything mean to me. So i guess i don't have that big of a problem with him. Ms. Thompson then paired everyone else off.

"Ok now get into your twos." I walked over to David.

"Hey" He said with a bit of a smile, which i didn't return, his smile then wept off his face, i just gave a bit of a nod, as i said. i haven't talked for ages, why start now? "Okay then… " He said a bit awkwardly.

"Miley. Please. Take off your jumper. It is BOILING in here." My eyes bugged out. I can't i have too many cuts, scars and all. "Now miley. You will pass out." I uncertainly took it off and hid the inners of my arms. I looked really nervous and David noticed this and gave me a strange look.

"Okay, now hold yours arms out and take each others wrists." No. I can't. He'll see.

"Miley, yours arms." David said. I started freaking out until her took me arms. His eyes then widened.

"Oh my god" He mouthed. I started to hyperventilate. He pushed my arms down and gave me a look to keep quite and go along with him. I gave him a confused look.

"Ms? Miley really doesn't look well and she's hyperventilating, can i take her to the nurse?" Ms Thompson looked over to me and nodded. David dragged me out.

"Miley? What is this?" He shouted as he grabbed my arms.

"I..I.. I don't know." He shook is head. "Please, please don't tell anyone."

"You have to stop."

"I can't. This is how i deal. I have no one else to help me."

"What do you mean? Nick has been trying to be there for you for the past 2 weeks. Miley he really loves you…" I then cut him off.

"Don't. Don't talk to me about him." He then sighed.

"Fine."

The day went by a bit of a daze, David always looked over at me and even sat with me at lunch which really confused everybody. I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't.

_The next morning._

I woke up quite early and had a sudden urge to just cut myself. I get those a lot. I have no reason now. I just have an urge and i have to do it. I went into my bathroom and got a razor and went down to my arm to cut myself when something stopped me.

"Don't you dare." I dropped the raze and looked up to see David standing there.

"What - What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't do anything."

"Why?"

"I don't know. i feel responsible for you now." I just looked at him. "Come on. Get dressed and get your breakfast, your mum had to go to work early but she let me in." I looked at him a bit confused but before i could say anything he was pushing me out of my room.

"Hey! Don't i get a say in this?"

"Nope." He replied bluntly. I laughed. I actually laughed, i hadn't done that in ages. "Ay, look at that. I've made you laugh."

"Oh shut up."

"Now im not leaving you alone so i will turn around while you get dressed." I quickly grabed a pair of jeans, an old top and a baggy jumper and then got dressed.

"Ready."

"Good." He smiled at me and dragged me downstairs. We got our food, he decided to eat with me, and he then drove me to school. I wonder how this will turn out…

**AN: Soo.. what do you think? Good? Bad? Stop doing it? Let me know.. :) REVIEW :)**


End file.
